Static trip circuit breakers generally employ means other than thermally responsive elements for sensing fault conditions and for tripping the breaker. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,803,455; 4,038,618; 4,209,818 and 4,312,165 describe various means for making the circuit breaker responsive to ambient temperature conditions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,288,769 and 4,288,770 describe methods for providing temperature responsive means to flux shifting trip devices.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a simple and economical means for tripping a flux shifting circuit breaker trip device when the temperature of the circuit breaker enclosure exceeds a predetermined value.